This invention relates to a computer system including a plurality of first computers operated by an operator, and more particularly, to a technology of calculating a risk caused by an operation mistake of the operator.
In an information system over the recent years, an operator including an employee etc. performs a variety of operations by use of an operation computer (worker's operation PC). In this type of information system, it is important to monitor an operating state of the operator in order to prevent a trouble such as a leakage of information.
Further, a problem in the information system is a mis-operation by the operator. Especially in these days, the operators conduct the mis-operations frequently in the information system that deals with customer information and information on amount of money, which is a serious incident.
JP 2004-362429 A discloses a touch panel for detecting the mis-operation by the operator. The touch panel disclosed in JP 2004-362429 A includes contact interval detecting means, vibration detecting means, and input determining means. Specifically, the touch panel disclosed in JP 2004-362429 A detects the mis-operation based on a period of time since a finger of the operator has separated from the touch panel till the finger of the operator touches the touch panel next time.